


Heart to Heart

by LadiSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/pseuds/LadiSaiyan
Summary: What happens when Valentine's Day goes wrong for our favorite heiress? Can the Saiyan Prince step up and help make it better?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know I said I would have a new chapter of When Pasts Collide out soon, but I needed fluff...and that's exactly what this is. Sorry guys, no smut in this one, this is just pure cotton fluff and sweetness, i dunno. I just couldn't help it. 
> 
> Vegeta might be a tad OOC, oh well, I tried. I headcanon the bulk of b/v's relationship to really start after the cell games, but for this one, I went with during the 3 year gap before the Androids. I felt like this scenario might be a fun lead in, but who knows. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think? Just some fun, un beta'd Valentine's day floof. Reviews and/or comments are like...uh, sweetheart candies? LOL

It had been the worst Valentine's Day ever. Bulma usually didn't put much hope into the consumerism driven holiday, considering she had been dating someone who had the planning skills of a scatterbrained office assistant for the last handful of years. But this...this year took the proverbial cake for being hands down the worst one she'd ever experienced. 

The heiress had gotten through her day in the lab, working on menial tasks in relation to the newest project she and her father were launching. Basic programming here, and some sketches there, time crawled by and she was continuously reminded of her loneliness, despite the hustle and bustle occurring all around her. She had waited and waited for a phone call from Yamcha, or at the very least, a text. Something. Anything. But by the time she logged off her computer terminal with an agitated huff in the early evening, her phone had sat on the desk, quiet, for hours. She shot it a reproachful look. 

Bulma gave in and snatched the phone up, typing in a quick, passive aggressive text. 

B: So, did you have anything planned for tonight? 

A few moments passed and she stared hard and fast at the screen. The message showed up as "unread", and then, it suddenly changed to "read". 

Y: Hold on.

She watched as three dots popped up, indicating Yamcha was composing a reply. They would come and go, as if he was writing and then deleting, and then writing again. This continued on for at least a good minute, before Bulma finally grew irritated. She rolled her eyes, and pressed the call button. 

It rang a few times, and when she thought he wasn't going to answer, the call was picked up. 

"Uh...hey, uh, hey B…" Yamcha said awkwardly. 

"Hmph. Let me guess, you forgot what day it is." Bulma snipped, rolling a finger around irritatedly in her blue curls.

"Well, um, I uh…." He stuttered, and Bulma could hear the sound of voices and activity in the background. 

"Yamcha, where are you?" The heiress asked, her voice flat and dripping with annoyance. 

"Uh, you see...I had an important dinner I uh, had to go to tonight...yeah." Yamcha replied, his voice squeaking. 

At that moment, a voice in the background broke through. "Yamcha, is that you over there? Where did you go?" 

The scar faced warrior laughed nervously. "Sapphire, uh, hi...yeah...uh, Bulma, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." With that, the call disconnected with a click. 

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, and she stared at the phone. Yamcha was cheating on her?! She couldn't believe it. And on Valentines' Day, no less. She let out a screech of frustration, quickly texted him a "we're done!" in all capital letters, and slammed the phone into her bag, before stomping angrily toward the kitchen. She intended to ignore any and all calls or messages from him for the time being. 

The heiress was pleased to find the kitchen unoccupied when she arrived, and her intense anger had morphed into a dull sadness and frustration. She dropped her bag on the floor, grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, and slumped down into a chair at the table. A few unbidden, hot tears slid down her cheeks, and she slammed her fist down. 

She knew why no one was in the kitchen. It was Valentine's Day. Of course her mother and father were out having dinner somewhere nice to celebrate. Enjoying conversation and each other's company. And instead, the heiress sat at home, while her longtime boyfriend took some random chick out for dinner at who knows where. Another wave of anger hit her, replacing the sadness, and she snatched the bottle of wine and quickly filled her glass. 

Bulma tipped it back and drank the contents quickly, not really even tasting it. She contemplated calling Chi-Chi, or Launch. Or anyone. But, of course, they'd all be busy. Who wouldn't be on Valentine's Day? 

A voice broke her from her anger and frustration induced stupor. 

"You know, getting trashed isn't very becoming of you. Earthling or not." 

Oh. OH. That's right. HE wouldn't be busy on Valentine's Day. Bulma heaved a sigh, her mind settling quickly on her Saiyan houseguest who had chosen that moment to come into the kitchen. 

"Go away, Vegeta." She halfheartedly growled. 

But instead of going away, he took a few more steps into the kitchen, drawing closer to the table. Bulma glanced over at him. He had clearly just come from the gravity room, fresh from a training session. A towel was slung over his bare shoulder and chest, and he was wearing a pair of Capsule Corp shorts. The remnants of beads of sweat glistened on his forehead in the light, as he stood a few feet from her. 

"Tch. I need supper and I won't be going anywhere until I get it. Where is the blonde woman?" He asked snappishly. 

"She's out." Bulma replied, as she poured another glass of wine, quickly downing the contents once again. 

"Out where?" 

"Out." 

"That does not answer my question, woman." 

"She is out with my father celebrating Valentine's Day, alright?" Bulma snapped, shooting him a vicious glare. Particularly more vicious than he was used to from their typical banter. 

"Oh." A pause. "What is...Valentine's Day…?" Vegeta asked. 

"A stupid earth holiday where people in relationships celebrate their love, usually with things like flowers and chocolate, and going out for a fancy dinner." Bulma explained with the enthusiasm of a snail climbing a steep hill. 

"Ah. So your parents are celebrating...and you are drinking yourself stupid?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The heiress shot him another glare, as she grabbed for the bottle again, which was now almost two thirds empty. But before she could reach it, Vegeta had cleared the distance between him and the table, taking the bottle away from her grasp. 

"Hey! That's my wine!" Bulma screeched, standing up to grab it back from him. But instead, she teetered in place before quickly falling back down on her ass in the seat with an undignified oomph sound. It was then she remembered how long it had been since she'd last drank, and was unfortunately reminded how quickly it affected her. 

Vegeta was unimpressed. "In my time on this mud ball, I have never seen you partake in drinking alcoholic beverages. Considering this "Valentine's Day", where is that scar faced weakling? Shouldn't you be out somewhere with him instead of attempting to polish off a bottle to yourself?" He pinned her with a stare. 

"For your information, no. He decided he'd rather spend it with someone else. Apparently." Bulma's response was halfhearted and weak, and she hung her head. 

A few moments of silence passed, with only the sound of the kitchen clock ticking. 

Eventually, Vegeta dared ask another question. "So, does that mean you are no longer his mate?" 

Bulma looked up at the Saiyan. "Mate?" 

"Yes. I assume what you earthlings call marriage or whatever this dating is, equates to what Saiyans call taking a mate. Such a choice is a lifelong commitment, ended only by death. It is choosing a partner and giving them your trust, respect and loyalty. It seems he has betrayed the latter, at the very least." Vegeta explained, eyeing her as he pointed out Yamcha's transgressions. 

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You Saiyans always do things all or nothing, huh. But yeah, I guess it's something like that here. Although we don't always mate, as you call it, for life. Sometimes relationships don't, work out, for lack of a better description, and when you're just dating, you haven't made anything official anyway. Being married means you actually made a real commitment to stay together, and had a legally binding ceremony through the court and government. Divorce is the only way to end a marriage, it is the way to get the government or court to remove the legal binding between two people. I guess it is somewhat common here, but definitely not as drastic as death." She explained, with little enthusiasm as the effects of the alcohol flooded her system, and subsequently rolled her eyes with emphasis when she had reached the word death in her final sentence. 

"Ah, I see. Well, had he been unloyal or unfaithful to you on Vegetasei as your mate, he would have been killed. In Saiyan culture, it is as simple as that." Vegeta replied, as if he was discussing something as trivial as the weather. 

"Well, it is a good thing this is Earth and human culture, and wait, did you just say Vegetasei? You were named after your planet?" The heiress gawked at him in her buzzed stupor. 

"Tch. The first born males in the royal family were all named Vegeta, and I was named such, just as my father before me. I am technically Vegeta the fourth. Our history texts spoke of the original namesake Vegeta dying in a heroic battle, and the remaining citizens and royal family naming the planet in his honor." Vegeta replied quietly. 

"Ah, well." 

"But you didn't answer my question, woman." 

"What question?" 

Vegeta huffed in indignation. "Do you even listen? I asked if that scar faced weakling was still your mate after the way he chose to treat you." 

Bulma looked up at the Saiyan, her blue eyes meeting his dark onyx. "I listen...I just...might be slightly inebriated right now, okay? And...why do you care?" Her eyes narrowed as she continued to hold his gaze. 

"Because a woman like you does not deserve his affections." 

His dark eyes held her for a moment more, before he turned and left the room. Bulma was left at the table, staring after him, wondering what had just happened. She glanced around for the wine bottle, realizing that he had left with it. No doubt so she wouldn't drink any more, that jerk. The heiress sighed, and scooped up her bag, resolving to go shower and curl up in bed to watch some old reruns and put this awful day behind her. 

__________

Krillin was never what one would consider a ladies man, although that never stopped him from trying his darndest to be one. Valentine's Day came around every year, and the vast majority of years it was more like Singles Awareness Day...and he'd find himself at the local bar in West City, hoping to find some lady who needed at a minimum, a friend. Maybe more, if he was really lucky. 

The bald monk had been milling about the bar and the billiards section for a good portion of the evening, nursing the single beer he'd nabbed from the bartender when he'd arrived. Most of the patrons were already coupled up, and he let out a sigh. Wasn't this how it always ended for him? 

Just when he'd caught a glimpse of a red haired lady who could possibly have been on her own, he felt a rough tap on his shoulder. 

"You. Baldy. I need to speak with you. Outside, now." 

Krillin turned and was shocked to find Bulma's Saiyan houseguest, the one who had killed his friends, standing there addressing him directly. The man was terrifying in his own right, but here he was wearing earth clothes, dark colored jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Although the hood was down, the cowl of the hood framed his spiky hair and his angled cheekbones, giving him an almost sinister look in the darkened bar. The monk hadn't sensed his ki, but then again, he hadn't been trying to sense anyone's ki. 

"Uh...ok? I'm kind of busy, you know. How did you know I was here?" Krillin asked, in feigned irritation. He didn't dare turn down the Saiyan's request, lest he end up dead in an alleyway somewhere. 

"I sought out your ki. Now follow me." 

Vegeta tipped his head toward the door, motioning for him to follow. Krillin obliged, keeping pace with the elite warrior. The door of the dingy bar swung shut behind them, and they stepped a few paces away, beneath a streetlight. Krillin rubbed his shoulders nervously, it wasn't particularly cold, but he could use that as an excuse if it came up. 

"What do you need, Vegeta?" Krillin asked, as the Saiyan turned to look at him. The monk was surprised to find that the man seemed perplexed, or rather out of sorts. Inside he had seemed cool and collected, but now his facade was falling. 

"I...I need your advice. Or help. Whatever you want to call it." He paused. "And don't you dare speak of this to anyone or I will end you. Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta snarled, showing his sharp canines for emphasis. 

"Yy..yes!" Krillin said, and gulped. A shudder passed down his spine. This guy creeped him out. 

"This...earth holiday. Valentine's Day. Look, the blue haired woman...uh, Bulma. The scar faced weakling ditched her for another woman tonight. I...want to do something for her. But I don't know what to do." The Saiyan explained, and Krillin was sure he saw the faintest hint of a blush spread across his face. Oh. OH. So this mass murderer, the destroyer of worlds or whatever, had the hots for Bulma. Great. Just great. 

Krillin chuckled nervously. "Uh...well, you could get her a card...and flowers. Women love flowers. Oh, and chocolate too." 

"Is that adequate enough for this...holiday?" Vegeta asked, his gravelly voice low. 

"Well, uh, yes. Do you...like her or something?" Krillin asked, instantly regretting his choice. 

The Saiyan shot a glare in his direction. "The object of my affection is not any of your business. I...simply want to show my gratitude for her assistance with my training." Ah...there it was, another flush on his cheeks. Krillin was certain he'd seen it this time. 

"I see. Well, I think you can't go wrong with a nice card, flowers and some chocolate. Bulma may be different from most women, but I can tell you that when it comes to gifts, that is something they all like." Krillin said, nodding his head. 

Vegeta seemed to be contemplating this for a moment, and then looked at the monk again. "Where do I find a card and chocolates? And what is a "card?" 

"Kami Vegeta, you don't know what a card is? It's a thick piece of paper folded in half with pretty designs and sayings on it, you buy one and then write your name in it to give to someone. And...uh, there is a grocery store just down the road. You can buy them there." Krillin replied, gesturing down the road at a tall, brightly lit building. Realizing that the Saiyan probably didn't have any Zeni, he made a quick decision, and grabbed his wallet out. "They don't take universal credits, or whatever you guys use out in space, so here's 1000 zeni. That should cover what you need. Don't worry about paying me back...just consider it a gift." 

Vegeta was not one to take handouts in any normal situation, but he realized that in this case, the small bald man had a point. The last thing he wanted to do was end up incarcerated buying something as ridiculous as a card and chocolates for some silly earthling woman. He grabbed the zeni from the monk, and offered a small nod of thanks. 

"Thank...you...for the help." Vegeta grated out. Not only was accepting help in general something he wasn't used to, verbally thanking someone was a whole different story. Saiyans were takers, never givers. Offering thanks was wading in new, untread upon territory and he wasn't quite sure how that made him feel. 

Krillin replied with a nod of his own. "You're welcome. Good luck." He couldn't help it as another shiver ran down his spine. Despite this odd show of character, he still didn't trust the guy. 

Vegeta took off toward the store, and was quickly inundated by the overwhelming sights of reds and pinks, balloons and glitter, tulips and roses, and all things that signified Valentine's Day. He was just about to find out how much he'd despise it. It looked like the goddess of love had thrown up all over the store. He suppressed a gag and rolled his eyes. The mighty Saiyan Prince, elite warrior, reduced to this? Shopping for simple things to gain the favor of a woman. A wash of guilt hit him like a tidal wave, and he almost turned around and walked right back out of the store. His father would only laugh at him, if he could see him now. Love and affection was simply a delusion for the weak, and here he was, grappling with the feelings that had been growing inside his mind for the past few months. 

When Bulma had told him what happened between her and the scar faced weakling, he was not shocked in the least. He'd always known that the man was fickle and a fool. But, some part of him was elated at the fact that maybe she'd finally be rid of the weakling. Despite his endless hours training, he couldn't get the blue haired earth woman out of his head. She was brilliant. Her mind was sharp and what she lacked in physical ability, she certainly made up for in her intelligence and designs. The gravity room was genius, and the new training bots she'd introduced into his regiment over the last few weeks were an extra push he hadn't known he needed. 

And, not only was she brilliant, she was beautiful. Despite trying to deny it, she infiltrated his thoughts frequently, and occasionally his dreams. It had been at least a handful of times where he'd woken up hot and bothered after a steamy dream that involved the heiress. Her blue curls, azure eyes, voluptuous breasts and perfectly sculpted curves and ass...no, there was no way he could just ignore her. She was as close to a Saiyan as he'd ever hope to get. 

He shuffled through the aisles in the store, and eventually found what he assumed were the cards that the monk had mentioned. They were bright and gaudy, but after picking up a few and reading their short messages, he settled on a simple one with a teddy bear on the front that read "Happy Valentine's Day", and "You're a Sweetheart" on the inside. He found an envelope that it fit in, and set off to find chocolates. 

Vegeta had seen a lot in his many years around the galaxy, but a display of sugary sweets that took up over half the store was not one he could say he'd ever seen before. He was feeling cornered and overwhelmed, so he grabbed a large heart shaped box full of chocolates and made his way to what he assumed was the checkout registers. 

With as little conversation as possible, he handed over the card and heart to the female cashier, who regarded him with a raised eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she quickly scanned the items, placing them in a bag. Vegeta turned his head to the side, hoping that the flush he felt creeping up on his cheeks would go unnoticed. This was indeed uncharted territory for him, and uncomfortable territory at that. 

No sooner had the female handed him his chance, he snatched the bag up from the counter and took off out the door as fast as he could. He wasn't claustrophobic by any means, but he hated openly public spaces and wanted out. Now. 

Taking in a deep breath of the fresh night air, he looked up at the stars, and took off into the sky, tucking the bag beneath his arm. 

It wasn't long before he arrived back at Capsule Corp, and before landing, he carefully peeked into the heiress' room through her balcony doors. He was pleased to see that she was sprawled out on her bed, sound asleep. That meant he could go about undetected, at least for now. 

The Saiyan landed outside her mother's atrium gardens, and after a few glances around, snuck in. He settled on a couple different colors of flowers and quickly pulled them up. They were all roses, some red, some white, some yellow. 

Vegeta carried the roses into the kitchen, and snatched a pen out of the jar the blonde woman kept on the counter. He pulled the card out, and, despite his poor penmanship, wrote beneath the lettering inside. He'd never really learned how to write galactic standard, although he had learned to read, so he had eventually in turn learned to write when it was necessary. He sealed the envelope and left it blank. 

Satisfied with his work, he grabbed the bundle of roses once more, and took the heart full of chocolates out of the bag. Quietly, he made his way up to the women's room. 

Vegeta carefully opened her door as silently as possible, hoping that he would not wake her. He used every skill he'd learned as a child to move about undetected, and tiptoed over to the dresser across from her bed, nearly tripping over a pile of clothes and shoes. "Messy female." He muttered. 

Bulma rolled over in her sleep, and he froze. A moment passed, and she did not wake. He heaved a sigh of relief, and set down the bundle of flowers on the dresser, next to the heart box and card. He quickly and quietly exited the room, throwing a glance over his shoulder at her sleeping form. 

In the hallway, another wave of guilt and embarrassment hit him. Sneaking around like this, what a fool he was. Saiyan elites didn't do this. He shook his head. Oh well. 

Vegeta disappeared into his room, undressed, and went to bed. Training time always came early. 

__________

Bulma awoke early, her head pounding. She groaned, and glanced at the clock on her phone. It was 3:32 am. She dismissed the 27 notifications, all from Yamcha, and tossed her phone onto the floor. Her hand flew up to her forehead, and she rubbed her eyes. This is what two glasses of wine did to her these days? Forget it, she was never drinking again. 

She sat up and realized she had never even changed out of her clothes the night before. What a joke of a night. The heiress ran her fingers through her unruly curls, and glanced around the room. 

Her eyes landed on something on her dresser across the room, and she fumbled for the light switch on her nightstand. Once it was on, she got up and walked over to the dresser. A hand flew up over her mouth in surprise. 

On the dresser was a pile of roses in various colors, except, they'd all been plucked directly from the ground, roots and all. Specks of dirt had been flung around the top of the dresser, and onto the floor below. She suppressed a small giggle. Beside the roses was an envelope, and she picked it up, opening it with her thumb. 

Bulma pulled out the card, and a soft smile fell across her face. "Happy Valentine's Day", it read, and she flipped to the inside. "You're a Sweetheart"....and below that, there was more writing, this time in pencil. It said "you deserve so much more." The writing was rough and the letters were not well formed, as if whoever had written them was either not familiar with the language, or was not used to writing. The card was not signed, but she had a feeling she knew who it was from. 

The heiress picked up the heart full of chocolates and opened it up, popping a truffle into her mouth. Her favorite. Her eyes landed on the roses again, and she couldn't help but giggle. She grabbed scissors from a nearby drawer and trimmed them down, and dug out a vase from underneath the sink in her bathroom. Bulma carefully and intentionally arranged the flowers in the vase, and set it down on the dresser, propping the card up next to it. 

Maybe Valentine's Day hadn't been so bad after all. Well, it was officially a few hours past the actual holiday, but oh well. It was the thought that counted, and...she realized that he must have come into her room to put the gifts there. Making a decision, she exited her room and walked down the hallway to his room. 

Bulma pushed the door open, and quietly went into the room, walking over to his bed. She watched for a moment as Vegeta's chest rose and fell with each even breath he took, his facial features softened in sleep. He looked so much less intimidating while he slept, almost peaceful, even. Handsome, she thought. She reached out and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, and he didn't stir. His skin was soft and warm, and she smiled. 

"Thank you, Vegeta. You made a terrible day so much better." She whispered. 

With that, she leaned down and gently kissed his cheek. She quickly turned on her heel and took off out of the room, returning to her own, to go back to sleep. 

If she'd remained just a moment longer, she'd have seen the Saiyan Prince open his eyes for a brief second, and a soft smile, almost seemingly out of place, dance across his features. 

"You're welcome, Bulma. Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered, into the quiet, now empty room.


End file.
